It is well known in the art to provide a mechanical massage unit operated by one or more motors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,860 issued Jan. 4, 2005 to applicant discloses a massage unit that has a plurality of fingers with individual motors that each drives a finger tip in a random elliptical manner. Each finger has three spaced-apart segments, springs and a motor for a complex structure with a finger motion that is not very close to the usual human operator massage. It would be more practical and commercially feasible to have a massager with few parts that would be inexpensive to produce and less prone to mechanical problems.